I'm a Hedgehog
by DC111
Summary: The blue blur grinned, tossing the lamp in his hand. Shahra had asked him to hold onto it, and now he understood why. “The genie of the lamp is supposed to grant three wishes. Am I right?” Sonic and the Secret Rings final story adaptation. Please R&R.


**Merry (late) Christmas/Happy (early) New Year's!**

**Something most of the frequent readers of my series probably wouldn't know is that I ADORE Darkspine Sonic. Not too long ago, I was in the mood to play SatSR again, so I did, and for some reason I was SO much happier with the game the second time around.**

**So needless to say, I couldn't stand it anymore and just HAD to write about it. This is an adaptation of the final boss fight of Secret Rings, so if you haven't played it for some reason (shame on you:P) then turn back now.**

**Or go ahead and spoil it for yourself. Makes no difference to me… in fact, I'd rather like the extra hits and/or reviews. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. While you're at it, take a peek at some of my other stories, too. (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge)**

Sonic and Shahra stared at the tall, half-oval shaped door in front of them. It was locked. One option they had was to turn around, but for some reason that he couldn't identify, Sonic felt that there was something important behind those closed doors… something they would miss if they turned back.

He placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully, as if an idea would come to him easier that way. Backing up and spin dashing against it was the only thing that came to mind, and he knew that would most likely hurt him much more than it would the door.

A sudden feeling of nauseous weakness swept over him, interrupting his train of thought, and he dropped down on one knee. The hedgehog knew without looking that the flame ascending from his chest shrank in size once again. That flame was his very life source; if it diminished completely, his life would end.

"Sonic!" Shahra shrieked.

"Ah… I'm… I'm okay," he stuttered, giving her a smile he hoped was convincing. _At least, I think I am._ He pushed off the ground with his hand, forcing himself to his feet again.

"If you say so," she said, but the worried tone in her voice was still discernable. "This door… what do you think it is?"

Sonic shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. If it's locked, though, there must be a good reason for it. I wonder if there's a way to—"

"Sonic," the genie interrupted, "did you notice these circular indents? One, two, three, four… Sonic!!"

The hedgehog grinned as realization dawned. How could he have not noticed? "When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between worlds shall open," he said to himself. "This must be that portal!"

They held up all seven rings, and as anticipated, they ascended upward in a Chaos-Emerald-like fashion and fitted themselves into each circle. Rays of white light shot outwards from the rings, and the two of them shielded their eyes from the radiance.

When the light faded away seconds later, the door was open.

Erazor's gold and red throne was in the room ahead, with stairs leading up to it. The floor was beautifully tiled and the white ceiling was shaped in a smooth, half-circle above them. The hedgehog quickly noticed that this room was in fact a giant pavilion; there were no walls separating the area from the outdoors. There were only pillars.

_This doesn't look like any portal to me. This looks more like a trap. But that can't be; Shahra knew about this. She wouldn't lead me to Erazor's throne on purpose, would she?_

Sonic shook his head slightly, pushing the thought away for the time being. He was still new to this world; maybe this was all part of the plan.

As they walked in, Sonic heard Shahra stifle a gasp. He turned to face her. "What's—" he paused upon seeing her troubled gaze, then looked where she was looking and saw it.

Erazor's sword.

"How… how did it get here?" She asked, seemingly fearful.

"That's a damn good question," Sonic replied uneasily, "because the last time I saw it, it was _outside _the palace and Erazor was dead!"

Something suddenly began to form above the sword. "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" A cold, mocking voice said. The sentence echoed around the room half a dozen times before the large, purple being only known as Erazor Djinn appeared in front of them.

"I guess it was too good to be true," Sonic said, shrugging.

"You dim-witted rat, I already told you that I could not be defeated! Do you know the meaning of 'immortal'?"

Sonic craned his head backwards, not afraid to glare right back into those piercing red eyes. "I know the meaning of intractable. You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Enough of this. Did you bring the seven World Rings for me?"

Sonic rolled his jade green eyes, then spoke in heavily sarcastic tones, "Of _course_ I did. We're such good buddies, after all!"

A cruel smile split Erazor's heliotrope face. He turned to Shahra. "You've done well in using him to gather the rings," he told her. Then his voice lowered to an ominous whisper. "Give them to me."

"Huh?" Sonic asked. "Whoa, hold on! Aren't you going to do something about this?" Even as he spoke the words, Sonic's flame got ever smaller.

The two of them turned in the air to face the anxious hedgehog. Erazor's stare was emotionless and careless; Shahra's, however, was sorrowful.

Seeing her hesitance, Erazor grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping her more tightly than intended due to the strength of his bulging muscles. She winced. "Shahra, give them to me _now_! We will rule the world together!"

"Shahra!" The blue blur shouted accusatorily. "What's going on here?"

Tears filled the girl's eyes as she glanced at Sonic again. "I'm sorry… I… I… must…"

"Shahra, stop! You can't do this! You _can't _help him! Think about what will happen!"

The genie knew she was being utterly selfish as she listened to Sonic's pleas. She had betrayed him. She had gone through all this trouble just to destroy her world and be with this – this _monster _again.

But it was far too late to go back now.

"I don't have a choice… I just… want to be back with him… He's my real master. I know you don't understand, but…"

"NO!" Sonic cut her short. He had had enough. "As Genie of the Ring, I command you: do what you _truly_ think is right!" And he rubbed the ring.

"AAAGGHHH!" Shahra screamed. Her body began to float towards Sonic against her own will, then she promptly fainted. The seven rings fell from her arms.

"_Shahra!_" The blue hero raced toward his friend, forgetting the seven Rings scattered about the floor for the moment. By the time he realized his mistake, they had disappeared and were reappearing again next to the muscular Djinn.

Sonic froze.

"Prayers," Erazor began, "sadness, rage, hatred, joy, pleasure, and wishes. These are the seven Rings that bind the pages of this story together."

"Wha—"

"But the life of the collector… shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key to control these worlds." A malevolent grin appeared on Erazor's face. "I offer up _your _life, blue hedgehog!"

"Finally, you get the species right! That was going to be my final request!" The hedgehog made to dodge as Erazor brought his blade high in the air, but realized that he couldn't move. _No! He must have used the rings to—_

"SONIC!" Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around the hedgehog and shielded him from harm. Panic shot through him. The hedgehog knew it was Shahra, but before he could shove her away from him, the blade struck. The sound was sickening as sharp steel sliced through flesh and blood.

She fell to the ground.

"_SHAHRA!!_" Realizing with a start that he was able to move his legs again, the hedgehog dropped down beside her, ignoring the blood his knees landed in.

The genie opened her eyes to gaze up at him. "…Sonic, I'm… sorry. I knew…! All along, I knew what would happen… and I still got you involved." The genie's eyes sparkled with tears of regret. The hedgehog blinked several times, astounded at what she had just done for him.

No one had ever placed themselves in harm's way to protect Sonic. That was supposed to be _his_ job.

"It's okay!" Sonic said reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault!"

"Did—did I keep our promise?"

"Shahra," Sonic said softly but firmly, trying desperately to keep her awake. "Grant me a wish! I wish for you to not die! To go back to the way you were!"

"I'm… so sorry, Master," she said. The blue hero's heart sank. She was… she was actually going to die. On _his _behalf. "I… cannot grant…"

Sonic's finger felt suddenly bare as the ring around it shattered and fell to the floor.

His eyes widened. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to save the world before it got this far. It was like fate had gone wrong.

A loathsome voice Sonic had forgotten was there for a moment filled the otherwise silent room. "Hmph. In the end, such is the weak power of a Genie of the Ring."

Sonic stood up, prepared to throw himself at Erazor and punch his guts out for what he had done, but before he could move, the seven World Rings entered the purple Hulk's body. There was a blinding flash, then the room around them was suddenly a black abyss filled with huge, dark clouds.

_THIS is the portal…_

"WHAAAAAAAAGHH!!" Erazor let out a scream as the transformation took place. His body stretched out to a massive size, his muscles enlarged to the point where veins were easily seeable, and to Sonic's utter surprise, four extra limbs burst out of his sides. The only part of his body that remained normal were his legs; they were still the same size as before.

_He needs to kill me in order to finish the transformation, _Sonic realized. _As the collector of the rings, I'm the only thing keeping him from going to my world!_

"I AM… _ALF LAYLA WA-LAYLA!!_" Erazor bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the endless obscurity.

Sonic stared at the hideous being before him. His anger only increased, and he wished with all his heart that he could snatch that blade and tear Erazor apart with it himself.

"This is awful," he said. He turned around to look at Shahra, only to see that she had disappeared along with the rest of his surroundings. "Even _Eggman _never sank this low! You're not just the antagonist of this story… you're a _killer!_" Sonic's voice deepened as he spoke. "You're just an incomplete _monster!!_"

As he bellowed the last word, the three World Rings recognized as sadness, rage, and wishes broke away from Erazor's body and hurled themselves at Sonic with a speed that amazed even him. For the split second it took for them to reach him, Sonic thought about jumping out of the way but decided against it. Maybe they would have the same effects as the Chaos Emeralds would.

And if they did, Erazor was in for one hell of a nasty surprise.

"_AHHHHHHH!!_" The powerful rings slammed hard into Sonic's chest with force at least ten times stronger than the fire arrow had been. Sparks emitted from his body as the rings merged with him, and he only screamed louder. The pain was a sensation he could only describe as electrocution.

But it stopped almost as fast as it had started.

"Huh…?" The hedgehog looked down at his body. Before noticing that his fur was dark violet, that four golden rings circled around his limbs, or that his entire body was engulfed in fire, Sonic saw that the tiny candle-like flame hovering right in front of his heart was gone. Panic took over for a brief moment and he let out a yelp.

Nothing happened, though… he was still alive and unharmed.

_But… what's going to happen to me when the Rings' powers go away? Will I die?_

Sonic stubbornly pushed the thought away, refusing to show weakness in front of Erazor. He would worry about that later; right now, he had other, more pressing problems.

"I… have to stop him…!!" The hedgehog's voice came out as a half-growl when he spoke. The flames surrounding him erupted into action. "SHAHRA! Please, _lend… me… your… power!!_"

Erazor shook his head. "Lend you her power!?" He boomed. "She's _dead,_ Sonic! Dead! How much power to you expect to get from a gravestone, hm?"

"You…!"

"I will carve up this world until it is exactly the way I want it to be, and this time you won't get in my way! I _AM _THE CREATOR OF THE ARABIAN NIGHTS!" Erazor roared. "The stories of this world… are… _mine!!_"

"Hmph! If this is _your_ world, then it's a world that I don't want any part of!" Darkspine Sonic said.

Without another word, the flaming blur raced towards Erazor at top speed.

"You truly think you can defeat me now?" Erazor asked as Sonic approached. "Take this!"

Out of nowhere, Erazor's blade came slicing downward through the air. Sonic had anticipated it, though, and dove to his left. "You're going to have to be much faster than that!"

"That was only the first strike, Sonic…"

The mutant's body released several strange glowing substances. Sonic didn't know what they were, but his better judgment told him that if Erazor was using them, they would probably hurt. Before he could think of a way to avoid them, though, they shot at Sonic like bolts of lightning. Not knowing what else to do, he ascended into the air. Five of the bolts went right underneath him, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He didn't notice one more dashing towards him.

The glowing bolt slammed into him at nearly fifty miles per hour and knocked him backwards. White-hot agony coursed through his right shoulder and he cried out.

"Hmhmhm…" Erazor snickered lowly. He watched as the hedgehog, which appeared as nothing more than a speck to him, clutched his shoulder and determinedly continued towards him. "He'll never touch me…"

The Djinn raised his arms high above his head, inwardly calling upon the power of the Rings. Above him, a sphere of white light appeared. Like a balloon, it grew larger and larger until it was at least two times the diameter of Erazor, then he hurled it forward with all his might.

There was no way for Sonic to get out of the way, and he knew it. _No… these rings have to be good for something!_ _Maybe I can push it back…_

He would have gulped, had there been time. What he was about to do was reckless – even by his standards – and bordering on suicidal.

But he did it.

The hedgehog sped forward faster than he'd ever moved before and held his arms out in front of him, bracing for painful impact. The two forced collided. Sonic pushed against the brilliant white orb, trying not to decrease his speed. But it was still pushing him back.

_C'mon… faster! FASTER!! Do it for Shahra! _A sudden thirst for vengeance took Darkspine Sonic over as he thought the words, and he began kicking at the increasingly large orb. He called forth the three rings inside him, begging them inwardly for more power.

Then he risked backing up for a split second before launching himself forward and striking the giant barrier with more force than he even knew he had.

It went flying back in the direction it had come from, crashing into Erazor and exploding. The cocky grin returned to Sonic's face and he bolted forward. This was his chance.

Erazor just barely recovered before the indigo-colored hedgehog rammed into him and began punching at his chest furiously. To his shock, it _hurt!_ He started to back away, but before he could, Darkspine Sonic screamed and slammed both fists downward on his torso.

"AAAGGGHHHHH!!" Erazor cried out in pain. Something inside him had snapped right in half. "NOOO!! HOW CAN YOU HAVE THIS POWER!?"

"What! You think because I'm only three feet tall that I can't hurt you?" The grin on Sonic's face only widened as he narrowed those infallible eyes. "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" _Especially the Arabian Nights, _the hedgehog added as a afterthought.

Suddenly, the air around Sonic manipulated itself into a tornado-like form. Sonic had just barely seen it, but he maneuvered to his right fast enough to get out of the way. He could feel a strange force pulling on his body as he zipped past it, as if it was trying to suck him in.

Before he could begin to wonder how Erazor was able to control the very air, another sucky-tornado-thing (as it was now titled in Sonic's mind) appeared out of nowhere. He jumped, more by reflexes than anything.

Instead of coming back down, though, he curled up into a tight ball and charged forward. Before Erazor had a chance to attack him again, the spiky blue wonder slammed hard into his center, knocking the breath from his lungs.

By the time the monster had regained his ability to inhale, Sonic was busy again, striking at his chest with his hands and feet.

"AH! You stupid pest, stop that!" Erazor raised his arms again and another ball of pure energy expanded above his head. It caught Sonic's eye just in time; he jumped and back-flipped in the air, getting away from the evil genie, and then continued to fly through the air until he was about thirty feet away.

Erazor had hurled the radiant white orb at him, but Sonic already knew that he was far too late.

"Should've done it while you had the chance!" The hedgehog shouted. He shot forward and the two forces collided. Like last time, he pushed against the shield and managed to shove it away before it could cause any harm. Then, he was spin dashing at the Djinn for what he desperately hoped to be the last time.

And it would be. Darkspine Sonic made contact with Erazor's purple skin and then ploughed right through his stomach without stopping. Then he curved his sphere-shaped form and spun all the way around Erazor before coming to a halt in front of him.

"Your tale is finished, Erazor," he said, smirking. "Next time… try writing a better story!"

Sonic extended his hands outward and the black abyss around them disappeared, leaving a normal Sonic and Erazor on the floor of the palace.

"No… no! This couldn't have happened!" A slow smile came to Erazor's face. "I'm immortal! I can't be vanquished! _Muahahahahaha!!_" His hands raised in triumph as he howled with evil laughter. It was only when his eyes caught Sonic's hand when he stopped. "What? That can't be—"

The hedgehog grinned, tossing the lamp in his hand. Shahra had asked him to hold onto it, and now he understood why. "The genie of the lamp is supposed to grant three wishes. Am I right?"

"Hah! I will never grant any wish from the likes of _you!_"

Sonic hopped into the gold and red chair behind him, giving no sign that he'd even heard Erazor's words. "My first wish," he said, raising a finger, "bring Shahra back to life!"

"Wh… what!? AHHH!" He wailed as a jet of light slammed into him. "No… no… I will not listen to that rat…"

Sonic watched in amusement, crossing his feet comfortably as he watched his enemy struggle. Erazor, having no other choice, gave in and fell to the ground in defeat.

At the other side of the room, a familiar genie with pink hair began to materialize from thin air. Her eyes opened in surprise.

"My second wish… return the Arabian Nights to the way it was, so that the world can have its stories again!"

Before the hedgehog even finished the sentence, pages and letters were appearing out of nowhere around Erazor. He screamed in opposition as they disappeared in what seemed to be a strong gust of wind, going between the pillars and to the outside world.

"My… my body…"

"My third wish," Sonic said, pointing the lamp at Erazor, "Erazor Djinn, you shall spend the rest of time trapped inside this lamp as you were in days of old!"

A gust of dark air ascended from the lamp and then curled downward toward Erazor. The purple genie slammed his hands onto the ground, gripping onto as much of it as he could as he felt himself being pulled upward. "NO!" He cried, unable to resist the defiance of gravity. He felt his hands and feet separate from the ground. "NO! I CANNOT BE DENIED BY THAT FILTHY _RAT!_ WHY….!?" Erazor screamed as his body diminished in the airstream.

"I told you, I'm not a rat!" Sonic shouted angrily. The black tornado descended back into the lamp where it belonged, taking Erazor's remains with it. "I'm a hedgehog!!"

He thrust the lamp to the ground.

"Sonic…"

The hedgehog whirred around to face Shahra. It had been the first time she'd spoken since she had been revived.

"Shahra," he said, walking towards her and looking at her slender form as she hovered in the air. Relief flooded through him at the sight, and a warm smile lit his features. "Will you grant me one more wish?"

She nodded timidly, following him as he walked through the pillars and onto the circular balcony. He leaned on the handrail and stared up into the sunlight.

"I wish for a mountain of handkerchiefs."

Shahra gave him a perplexed look, but complied, nonetheless.

Seconds later, hundreds of soft, white tissues glided gently towards them from the beautiful blue sky.

"There. Now just let yourself cry," the hedgehog said softly. He knew Shahra still felt bad about betraying him, knew that she was still terrified from her near-death experience. "As much as you need to."

The girl fell to her knees in front of Sonic, overcome with emotion. The blue hero wrapped an arm around her. "It's going to be okay now. Your world is back to normal, and Erazor is gone."

"It's all because of you," she said shakily. "I didn't help at all… all I did was deceive you…"

"But you changed your mind," Sonic said. "If you wouldn't have, I wouldn't be alive. Thank you."

Shahra lifted her head to meet his gentle gaze. Sonic smiled, and as Shahra watched him, he slid the ring off his finger. "Here," he said, holding out Shahra's hand and placing the gold object in her palm.

"Wh—what? You don't want to be my master anymore?" She asked, mistaking his gesture for a sign of anger.

"No, I don't. I want to be your friend."

The genie's eyes brightened as she understood. "I…"

"No one should have control over you. You don't deserve that," Sonic told her. Then he turned on his heels abruptly, remembering that he'd been gone from his world for the better part of two weeks and that Tails and the others were probably worried about him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Shahra asked.

Sonic looked over his shoulder at her and nodded. "We'll meet again, okay? There's somewhere I'm supposed to be."

"Okay. And… thank you, for everything. You're more than just a legend, Sonic."

He winked, and before Shahra could say anything else, was gone.

_Only time will tell_

_if it's meant to be_

_I'm yours alone,_

_even if you're not with me._

_You'll always be why,_

_be why I breathe._

_And tomorrow, let it be rain that falls_

_to make it up to you_

_for all I never said._

_Let me make it up to you…_

_Love is worth a chance._

**The end. :) That last part was taken from the song "Worth a Chance," the ending theme to Sonic and the Secret Rings. I think the song closely relates to how Shahra might think of Sonic sometimes; that's why I put it in there.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this. It was meant as a late Christmas/early New Year's present to all the Sonic fans out there.**

**Please review!**


End file.
